degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Planes (2)
An episode of Season 11. Plot Anya's in her bathroom almost late for school. Her mom tells her to hurry, so does but she first empties the sand out of her necklace and puts her cocaine paper inside of it. Anya is walking into the school and she sees Owen. She approaches him as he's going to hockey practice and sort of apologizes. He does the same. They decide that they'll remain as a couple but something has to change. After Anya sees Holly J reading "Tipping Point", a book on how to ace a college interview, Anya asks Holly J for help with her interview so she can get into the only college available. Holly J helps Anya. Anya wants to include that she managed to survive high school (and bullies) with her dyslexia and helping her mom fight and beat cancer. Holly J says that's great but she needs to know her major. Anya says that she loves people and that anything that involves helping a person will make her happy. While in the car for the interview, Anya is nervous that she'll fail. Her mom tells her that she needs the confidence that she once had, but Anya tells her that she doesn't know what happened to her and that she doesn't really have the confidence she once had. At the interview she feels that the interviewer is a little timid and when he goes to get her papers from the printer, Anya, who's nervous decides to snort some cocaine to get her through the interview. As Anya goes through the interview high on cocaine, the interviewer can't help but notice she's a little hyper. But somehow Anya manages through the interview high without the interviewer finding out. The next day at school she waits for her acceptance, but never gets it. She goes back to his office and asks, and he tells her that unfortunately she didn't get in, and that to him she seemed high. Anya, who's crushed tells her mom that she didn't get in. That night Anya does more cocaine and when her mom comes (and almost gets caught), she tells Anya that she wants her to come downstairs and discuss what she wants to do with her life, although she doesn't find it that heartbreaking she didn't get in. Anya tells her no and that she's going to go to the club, her mom tells her no, and Anya tells her "watch me", at the club Anya walks up to a guy and starts dancing with him, high. Subplot Fiona and Charlie patch things up after the bedbug incident. Charlie suggests they celebrate their first night bedbeg free with champagne. Not having told Charlie she's a recovering alcohilic Fiona is slightly uneasy. Noticing Fiona's reaction, Charlies thinks she's never tried it, but Fiona says it's because she likes her so much and doesn't want to mess anything up. Charlie reveals that she's falling for Fiona also, and they share a kiss. While in drama class, Eli takes notice in how Fiona is glowing and she says that she had an intimate moment with Charlie, and hasn't told her she's a recovering alcoholic. Eli advises that she tell her and that if she really likes her, she'll deal. Later at her condo, Fiona walks in on Charlie preparing dinner, and she pours the two a glass of champagne. Fiona reveals to Charlie that she was once an alcoholic and went to rehab for help, but she has control. Feeling anxious, Fiona runs to call her mom, and later tells Charlie her therapist says she's not ready to be around alcohol. Charlie seems willing to give it up, but is disappointed that Fiona waited until she moved in to tell her. Fiona says she doesn't have to do anything, but the fact she waited so long proved she isn't ready to be in a relationship. Charlie asks if she'll be moving out and moving back in with her mother. Fiona apologizes and says she really wanted them to work. She asks Charlie if she's okay and she responds by saying she's a big girl. Third plot Connor's obession with girl's underwear comes to a halt when he is discovered to be the guy in the girls change room by Alli when she recognizes her jakcet used in Wesley, Hannah and Connor's project. When she reveals this to Wesley and Hannah, the three decide to go to Principal Simpson. When Connor is called to the office, he denies everything, telling Simpson it was someone else. Simpson tells Connor that he has proof; Alli's jacket being used in the app. Connor then breaks down and admits it was him, but says he only wanted to take pictures of clothing for the app. Simpson tells him that many students and faculty members have reported missing underwear, and Connor admits this to, but promises he's stopped. Shocked to learn it was him, Mr. Simpson says he's worried about him and feels guilty that he hasn't been around Connor to help him. Connor becomes frantic, wanting to leave to work on his app. Mr. Simpson refuses him to leave however, blocking him from the door, pulling down the blinds, and attempting to calm him down with his patience. Later, Connor is seen talking to a counselor, who tells him that it's normal for him to have these feelings and urges, "teenage boy hormones", but that he is expressing them in an inappropriate way. Simpson suggests to him that during his suspension he go to a behavioral program to learn how to deal with his hormones. As Connor is seen cleaning out his locker, Wesley is worried about how they'll compete in the App Challenge without him, and Connor tells him he has Hannah. Wesley says it won't be the same without Connor, and defends him by saying that he was "just curious". Connor reveals that he's looking forward to the program because it will help him deal with situations with girls better. He hands Wesley a flash drive so they can win the App Challenge, and leaves. Quotes *Anya to Owen: "I wasn't myself last night." Owen: "You're right. You're not the sweet and kind girl I thought you were." *Mrs. MacPherson to Anya: "Anya, you are not leaving this house." Anya: "Watch me!" *Eli to Fiona (about Charlie): "You want me to write a play for her?" *Connor to Wesley (referring to him leaving): "I'll be back." *Mrs. MacPherson to Anya: "You need to show them how bright and independent you are." ﻿ Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. *This episode has the TV-14 rating, which makes it the 6th episode in Degrassi history to have the TV-14 rating. *Connor leaves for Balton but it is unknown how long it will be before he come's back. *Connor and Charlie both temporarilly leave the show. *Eli makes a reference to his relationship with Clare to Fiona. That Clare was willing to deal with Julia and the hoarding because she liked him so much. Featured Music *The Naked & Famous- Girls Like You *Peasant- Distance *Kalle Mattson- Come And Go *The Sleeping - Dark Days *The Arka Teks- Resistance﻿ Gallery anyamirror.jpg hhf.jpg mmf.jpg ggx.jpg degrassi-episode-1111-16.jpg degrassi-episode-1111-13.jpg degrassi-episode-1111-07.jpg degrassi-episode-1111-05.jpg degrassi-episode-1111-03.jpg mmx.jpg hhc.jpg 1111.jpg mmq.jpg kkq.jpg oov.jpg iib.jpg vvi.jpg Links *Download Paper Planes (2) *Watch Paper Planes (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Drugs Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Cocaine Category:College Category:University Category:Alcohol